Celia Winehart (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Celia Stacy Winehart / Taterbug is an anti-hero professional thief in Sodality, a part of The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She is the daughter of Will and Madeline Winehart, and the common-law wife of Jordan "Sapphire King" Reddlewick. Originally abandoned by her parents and left to navigate life with only her money, she is eventually added to the Sodality of Gerosha as a member of its Support Staff after having been rescued from Wayne the Vampire. She later is briefly recruited as a SCALLOP agent, before having a falling out with SCALLOP leading to her fleeing into the arms of the Sapphire King. She becomes a fugitive for a time with him, due to the suspicious circumstances surrounding the death of Jim Oisdaat. Although regular law enforcement drops the case against her due to lack of evidence, SCALLOP and prosecutors make note of her illegal squatting with a known outlaw. She is eventually offered sanctuary living in Italy under Angelo Abrami's newly-formed Sodality of Florence, formed with the blessing of the Italian government. She later finds herself forced to return to Texas due to the actions of the monster Lionfish, and is captured by SCALLOP during the Beliah Amendment Enforcement Hearings. She was sent to prison due to her role with the Sodality and her questionable lifestyle with Jordan. She uses periodic furloughs to help her old friends battle the Society of the Icy Finger any way or means necessary. She and her mother eventually secure the right to return her to Italy to live with Jordan again. However, she spends a few months under house arrest. She resumes being Taterbug for a time, but ultimately retires for good after conceiving her son Wally. She is portrayed on this wiki by model Bella Stanyer. Skills, weaknesses, and accessories Skills * Sackcloth aptitude: Celia has found that wearing sack cloth enhances her sense of touch, a phenomenon she has never truly understood but one she discovered while wearing some for a church Christmas pageant. * Stealth: Celia has also learned as early as age 6 how to sneak about unnoticed. Only the most determined pursuers can still find her when she gets this way. * Enhanced infiltration: Celia is also skilled at breaking into physical places unnoticed in ways that rival Miriam's ability to break into websites without getting caught. The only heroine who makes a more skilled thief than Celia is Sarah Ruben, who can literally walk through walls. Celia only seems to be able to, given her stealth. Celia learned these talents on the street; yet she rarely ever stole anything from anyone. * Parkour skill: While she is not at the level of Tabitha Pang, she is more graceful at it than Candi. What Candi lacks in actual parkour skill, she compensates for with both brutality in combat and with centuition. Celia has learned how to be talented without centuition to guide her. And if Candi were to lose her centuition, it'd be harder for her to balance along obstacle courses with Celia's level of ease. Weaknesses * Melee ineptitude: In spite being a very agile and skilled gymnast, a very talented financier, and an excellent cat burglar in spite her fondness for sackcloth; Celia has very limited upper arm strength. She has had difficulty gaining the forearm and wrist strength needed to throw a powerful punch, and her arms make her vulnerable to being captured by enemies. * Gigantasophobia: Aware of her melee ineptitude issue, Celia is hesitant to engage in physical combat directly with anyone taller or stronger than herself. The mere approach of someone significantly taller than herself is intimidating, and she can freeze up in fear if they have not prior earned her trust. If the approaching taller party is clearly hostile, and she sees an escape route, she will aggressively secure her exit. This problem was exacerbated after she was raped by Jim Oisdaat. * Vulnerable adult status: While cognitive enough to function as an adult factually, Celia's emotional intelligence stopped maturing around the age of 17. Delays in her ability to mature beyond who she was at age 17 were largely affected by the loss of her father and disappearance of her mother. Being assaulted by Wayne the Vampire, abandoned by the Sodality, sexually assaulted by Jim Oisdaat, wrongfully imprisoned by Darius Philippine, and manipulated by Jordan only made it that much harder for her to mature. While inside SCALLOP Women's Containment Center during the Beliah Amendment hearings, she began slowly reverting to an even more child-like state. When transferred to Houston Women's along with Candi and Mingmei, she was assigned Mingmei as a cellmate. She began to see Mingmei as her aunt. While Mingmei was welcoming of the affection, given she was potentially on death row, she did advise that Celia receive counseling. Celia's reversion to this state made her seem more innocent, which annoyed other prisoners. As a result, Mingmei had to act as a bodyguard for her. Equipment * Smoke bombs * Grappling hooks * Powder cases * Night vision goggles * Flash grenades * Communication devices * Improvised weaponry For simple jobs, she relies on her wits and equipment to recover whatever treasure she is being asked to recover. Upon joining the Sodality of Florence and also being recruited by the Italian government for certain espionage-related jobs, Celia is usually fairly capable on her own. She is supplied with a bulletproof vest, Zeran teleporters, and Remotach pills as well, in the event that she should take gunfire. For especially dangerous jobs, she brings her virtually-bulletproof husband along. Her Zeran and Remotach accessories are courtesy of her being friends with Candi. Character bio Early life . Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Celia was raised very differently from Candi, yet came to hold similar values and views over time. Whereas Candi was always fed the Flippo creed of "always live a little beneath your means," and learned early on to hide her actual wealth; Celia came to believe on her own that there was something of value to the Flippo creed. Her parents didn't set a very good example, flaunting their wealth often and spoiling her. In spite being spoiled, Celia never lost her humility. Madeline made sure that the beginnings of a spiritual core of faith and knowledge existed in her daughter. However, Will was often too distracted by his wealth and status. He tried to make this up to her by letting her enroll in gymnastics and parkour training, where she became fairly adept at it. Yet, Will was disappointed when she tried out for boxing and proved to have no talent for it. His grandfather, Orville Winehart, was a skilled heavyweight boxer. When Celia's 15th birthday came along, Will's public opposition toward the Hebbleskins' influence on culture and politics led to him becoming a target. The Winehart family estate outside of Seguin came under attack. Will was butchered, and Madeline went missing. Fearing she was now truly an orphan, Celia took her financing skills that Will had taught her and used it to maintain a low profile. She feared that if she didn't find a job in the future, even her $5M net savings would eventually dry up. She adopted the Flippo ethos in that moment. Efforts to find friends amidst the turbulent times of Icy Finger raids and global warfare only led to her forgetting at times just how wealthy she was. She didn't always choose friends wisely. Some of them pretended to care about her and want a demonstration of her parkour skills. However, it turned out that this was so she could be manipulated into serving as a decoy for them to commit heists. After nearly getting arrested one time, she started being more careful whom she associated with. She longed to find the truth of what happened to her missing mother, to put her family back together if possible. She also vowed to make the Hebbleskins pay for what they'd done to her father. Understanding that the mean streets of Houston would not be a nice place for her if she dressed according to her economic status, she adopted a "ghetto chic" dress style. However, she was unwilling to adopt certain ghetto attitudes. She learned of Wilbur Brocklyn and his sermons, and considered joining his Sodality Church experiment. However, she was also busy learning to live on the streets. Wilbur would later on be able to provide her a considerable amount of counseling. Around early 2020, Celia was finally able to enroll at the University of Houston, with an undeclared major. She sought at all times to remain in shape and undercover, hesitant to gain friends due to her bad past experiences. This put her unknowingly in the position she needed to be in to make decisions that would alter several others' lives forever. Working for Veronica Celia tried to get by for a time doing odd jobs for Veronica Pendelton, a classmate of hers that felt a strong urge to spy on and control other students and who needed expendable eyes and ears. Celia started getting wise to how dangerously she was being used when she tried to leave Veronica's employ the first time, only to be told that the reward for staying would be information about her mother's whereabouts. Celia was asked to use her parkour skills to spy on Veronica's boyfriend, Tom Arington, and find evidence of him cheating. Celia put on all of her Taterbug makeshift suit with the exception of her outer sackcloth robe and goggles, and went to spy dressed as what would otherwise be an ordinary cat burglar outfit. Instead of finding evidence of infidelity, she discovered that Tom's sister Regina was a Milthuen Prototype that had refused to be part of the Hebbleskin Gang - but was also being hunted for suspected ties by SCALLOP per the Kirby Act. She was sick with some virus unique to Milthuen Prototypes, and Tom was nursing her back to health. As Celia was about to leave, she witnessed the Hebblekins send Gunner Soorfelt in after the Aringtons. She further questioned being under Veronica's employ, and attempted to call the police about spotting Gunner. However, the 911 dispatch decided to hang up on her. Tom's house exploded violently in a fireball, right after Gunner attacked. Somehow, Gunner survived and fled the scene. Celia observed from a nearby rooftop that Regina's severed head was among the debris flying into the air, and she reasoned that Tom blew up the house in retaliation for Gunner performing 'Decolarent eam, eviscerate eum. She checked her phone and found a tracking app on it that she never installed, realizing that someone in the police force was dirty and was about to punish her for snitching on Gunner. She attempted to delete the app; but it locked up her phone. She noticed it was about to nab her phone's information and feed it directly to whoever installed the app, so she powered her phone down and abandoned it a block away in a dumpster. Around that same time, elderly police chief Merle Hourvitz staged an elaborate escape after being exposed as a spy working for Duke Arfaas. Alas, loyalists like Lonny Grivolt remained on the Houston police force undetected. Even so, Celia remained wanted for questioning. She made it almost back to her dorm, but was surrounded by police and forced to surrender. After her arrest, she was interrogated about why she was at the scene. Police informed her that Merle was missing, but had been outed. He was the one that made the dispatch hang up on Celia. Unable to prove that Celia had successfully carried out any actual wrongdoing, they held her for the maximum of 72 hours before releasing her without further charge. Celia later confronted Veronica about the claims to have information on Madeline, and also told Veronica what Tom was really doing. Veronica tried to punch Celia for calling her a nasty woman; yet Celia dodged the attack. Veronica ridiculed Celia for lacking the ability to throw a decent punch. Celia retaliated by showing how effectively she could ''trip Veronica with surprise leg sweeps. Celia then kicked the desk, causing a paperweight too close to the edge to fall on Veronica and break her nose. Celia taunted Veronica: "Tell them you lost a fight against a wimp that can't throw a punch." Celia walked away, using her new phone to warn others about Veronica's manipulative nature. Veronica reached for a gun and chased after Celia, but was intercepted by police in the nick of time as they were about to interrogate Veronica about stalking allegations in an unrelated manner. They ignored her allegations about Celia beating her up, due to her having a gun. Attacked by Wayne One one fateful evening, as Celia was doing research about one of Don the Psycho's latest victims for a friend, she came under attack by Wayne the Vampire. This was after Wayne had recently been chased away after a failed attempt to rape Candi. With Candi as Ciem in hot pursuit of him, he attempted to pin Celia down to sexually assault her. Celia got some distance away from him in a parking lot, and Wayne caught up to her. He attempted to subdue her and drink her blood, as she was somewhat tired from running. Dolly arrived on her bike and assaulted Wayne with it, buying Celia more time to run. Candi caught up to Wayne and fought him some more, but he was too strong to go down. He taunted the girls about their destiny, so Candi Zeran teleports him to the top of the College of Optometry building. Distracting him enough, she lures him across campus and town to an abandoned warehouse on Produce Row. Sunrise comes, and she is able to distract Wayne enough that he forgets. Ciem paralyzes Wayne after stinging him enough times, with the sunlight preventing him from regenerating and instantly healing from her venom. Celia and Dolly arrive in time on bikes to offer Candi a way out, while the sunlight slows Wayne down and burns at him. Instead of taking shelter, Wayne tries to pursue the girls. The sunlight finally proves too much, and he succumbs to it, burning to ashes. Joining the Sodality Celia tells Candi and Dolly about her story so far, and they share theirs with her. The girls decide that Celia's knowledge and skills would make her a great addition to the support staff. She is further joined by Laurie Pegol, who joined a bit earlier after Candi saved her from Don the Psycho. Laurie proved useful in helping Candi and Dolly take down Rockpapsci, in-between the Don and Wayne attacks of girls on campus. Together with Jack, they decide that the Sodality of Gerosha has finally formed in its infancy. Candi and Dolly were Team Ciem, the first Modality. The second would be Team Jackrabbit. Celia would fill in for Miranda Kanla as Jack's main mission control, and Laurie for Candi and Dolly's. However, Dolly would float between the two on missions too dangerous for her to join Candi and Jack in the field. Since Celia is not very strong, she soon came to be viewed as the "Team Baby." She tolerated it for a time, since the Sodality (and Wilbur's church) gave her the sort of spiritual home she'd lacked growing up. As part of the Support Staff, she got very good at manning radios and assisting with behind-the-scenes issues they needed to have be taken care of. Taterbug in a concrete sack . Original photo by Bella Stanyer located here.]] After Darius Philippine and Dolly Malestrom get into an ownership dispute over who owns the Earwig prototype armor, Darius decides to frame the Sodality for a non-existent conspiracy to steal the armor from him. He issues arrest warrants for Candi, Jack, Jeral, Laurie, Celia, and Dolly, with Dolly being the primary target. However, Jack and Jeral are out of town battling with SCALLOP against their common enemies. Therefore, Darius decides to capture the four gals and pursue the guys later on. Dolly and Candi are apprehended at a school cafeteria, whereas Celia is apprehended walking to her dorm from class later that evening. Laurie is apprehended by Oisdaat while at a worship group meeting on campus, and is taken to the SCALLOP facility in the same car as Celia. Encounter with Jim Oisdaat Candi is drugged with Bezeetol, making her unable to protect her teammates. Jim abuses the authority Darius gives him and looks for every possible way to mistreat the girls while he interrogates them. While Dolly proves to be the biggest irritant due to her defiant attitude, Jim tries to play Laurie against the other girls. Laurie's unwillingness to betray her friends irritates Jim further. However, he snaps when he is allowed alone in the room with Celia. Everything about her triggers the worst inside him. Unable to get himself under control and sensing she is the most physically and emotionally vulnerable member of the four girls in custody, Jim forcibly rapes Celia. Amidst the encounter, she discovers a tattoo on him that she knows to be associated with the Society of the Icy Finger. The girls frequently attempt to draw attention to this, so that justice can be served for Celia's sake. Yet, Darius goes out of his way to protect Jim. Nothing devastates Celia more than to see that her friends have become helpless due to having trusted Darius and SCALLOP too greatly. She begins to wonder who can protect her if her friends can't. Trial Celia and her friends in the Sodality are eventually placed on trial over the Earwig armor scandal. She and the other girls defiantly go against Darius' wishes and threats, exposing as much as they know of what's really going on and offering their speculations. Celia frequently tries to bring attention to the rape; only to be shot down every time she brings it up. It fills her with bitterness that the system is so determined to ensure she never gets justice. Even so, she is eventually acquitted due to lack of evidence that she was collaborating with Dolly. Candi is also acquitted, but is placed on probation anyway after a reckless encounter to stop Musaran's latest city-wide rampage. Agent of SCALLOP Due to Darius' corrupt behind-the-counter deals with Duke Arfaas, the Hebbleskin Gang is able to capture some SCALLOP agents and steal their uniforms. The infiltrators waste precious little time conducting a full-scale raid on one of the two main Houston bases of SCALLOP. Musaran is brought in to help with execution of prisoners. Candi is intercepted on her way to getting her civilian clothes back, and taken to a back room to be beheaded. She escapes, and puts on a Ciem suit to fight Musaran and rescue her friends. Celia and Laurie are also intercepted, when Musaran, Carlos, and Anders manage to get the jump on Agent Shaniqua Tamery. Ciem arrives in time to save Shaniqua from being beheaded by Musaran, then teleports her adversary out of the building. A battle ensues in the streets of Houston between Ciem and Musaran. Shaniqua seizes advantage of the chaos to get the jump on Anders and blow him away with his own uzi. However, a war between true SCALLOP agents and Hebbleskin impersonators heats up. More Hebbleskins arrive, suggesting that the full-scale invasion rumored to be in Arfaas' itinerary is drawing near. As Ciem tries in vain to lure Musaran to a power substation and fry his circuits, Shaniqua decides the best way to protect Laurie and Celia is to give them SCALLOP combat uniforms and employ them in fighting off the invaders. Chad Orvain reprimands Shaniqua for this, as it is not protocol to recruit agents without a review panel. Celia makes the most of her time as a SCALLOP agent by providing cover fire for Shaniqua during some of the conflict. Meanwhile, Laurie escapes back to campus to use the Sodality's private radio feed to contact the boys and alert them how out-of-control the situation is in their absence. Darius decides to cut Celia some slack after the invasion is over; but he insists she keep quiet about the rape and forbids her to remain an agent. Meeting the Sapphire King Celia's brief time as an agent re-invigorated her love of adventure. However, she also came to discover that Jim Oisdaat was continually stalking and threatening her. She finally starts doing some of her own research, and learns he is a double agent working for the Society of the Icy Finger. Her friends, embroiled in the fallout of the First Battle for Houston and the rise of Captain Aardwulf as a serious terrorist threat, are too distracted to listen to her. Feeling alone with her pain and anger, she reaches out. It's revealed that Donte's rescue also resulted in Donte's childhood rival, Jordan "Sapphire King" Reddlewick, being rescued inadvertently. As a professional thief and sometime vigilante, Jordan agrees with the Sodality's goals but not with all their rules. He catches Celia off guard when she's asked to locate him and argue with him. Instead of converting him right away to the Sodality's way of thought, he indoctrinates her into being loyal to him. Jordan and Celia begin having private meetings more often than required, until they begin falling in love. However, Oisdaat learns of the relationship and ramps up his efforts to make trouble for the new couple. Jordan also learns about Oisdaat, vowing to offer Celia the protection and attention that the Sodality can't offer her. Celia's conflicted feelings come to ahead when Mallorie Wade is unable to convince her to ask for another assignment to avoid becoming more attached to Jordan. As a case that the Sodality is too busy for unfolds, Jordan decides that they need his help. He starts training Celia to become "the Taterbug," giving himself a much-needed assistant. The Taterbug SCALLOP officials show up at the scene with their main man already apprehended and ready to go. However, they find out that some of the goods they wished to confiscate had already been stolen by someone else. The apprehended villains argue that the Sapphire King couldn't possibly have battled them and stolen their stuff at the same time. They reason that the Sapphire King now has an accomplice. Oisdaat immediately suspects that this "Taterbug" that Jordan claimed would help him "clean shop" could only be Celia. He begins orchestrating a strike team to have the Sapphire King killed. Irritated that he cannot intervene to save Jordan, Donte instead alerts Jordan that an ambush is afoot. Jordan in-turn warns Donte about Oisdaat's Icy Finger affiliation. Donte alerts Lex, who establishes contact with Jordan upon finding evidence to further link Jim to the Icy Finger. Second arrest Oisdaat changes his plans behind Lex's back, and springs a trap for Jordan. However, his troops are caught off guard by Celia as Taterbug. She uses her various distractions and gadgetry to give Jordan a fighting chance at escaping. When Jordan is unable to get to Celia without risking being captured in an MPF generator's field, Celia tells him to find her later. She surrenders to Houston police. Oisdaat tells Houston police to hang on to her until a time when he will come to pick her up and take her to SCALLOP's jurisdiction. Members of the Sodality and police interviewers alike find to their dismay that Celia has become completely brainwashed into being Jordan's lover. Lex intercepts the case, informing Oisdaat that he's off the Sapphire King case for the time being. An infuriated Oisdaat abducts Celia from jail anyway, then takes her to a prison location that he controls. He contacts his friends at the Icy Finger, to let them know that loose ends need to be tied. The Sapphire Gang made official . Original photo here.]] Celia is strapped to an electric chair. However, Lex and the Sodality begin deducing his whereabouts. Lex alerts Jordan secretly. Before Oisdaat can flip the switch on Celia, Jordan breaks into the building and begins killing off Oisdaat's men. Jim himself flees, deciding to let Celia live just a little bit longer in order to avoid being literally turned inside-out. Jordan and Celia flee into the desert, where they have sex on an abandoned road and decide they're partners for life. They eventually find some lodging in a ghost town, their only concern being keeping a fresh supply of drinking water handy. Celia cashes out most of her money before SCALLOP can have her assets frozen, and promises to help Jordan find a new place in the world where they can start their lives over. Jim sends a strike team consisting of Icy Finger agents into the desert to look for Jordan and Celia. He makes clear to his men that the plan is to have them both exterminated without mercy. Jordan intercepts this plan and alerts Lex. In order to not draw attention away from the Sodality's war on Capp Aard, Lex coordinates in private a way for SCALLOP agents to take down the Icy Finger team and isolate Jim in a building where Jordan could finish Jim off once and for all. Celia agrees to be the bait for this trap. Ignoring her warnings, Jim rushes into the mostly-abandoned building where he finds Celia in a chair. This activates a gun turret, blowing Jim's head off. Jordan and Celia accept that they have to flee Toklisana, as regular authorities would most certainly suspect them of murder. Lex would not be able to vouch for them, as it would throw his own integrity at SCALLOP into question. Second Battle for Houston As Judge Terry Beliah and his minions begin creating problems galore for the Sodality, SCALLOP helps the Sodality coordinate an effort to recruit more heroes to its roster from Phexos and Marlquaanites it rescues. The Phaletori team up with Beliah when his daughter, Camille, returns from southeast Asia with the aid of Extirpon and helps build a case to press charges on Beliah. His Phaletori allies use the chaos happening in Texas to catch the Toklisanan National Guard off-guard, launching an army of True Centhuens. Jordan and Celia agree to head into town and help their old Sodality friends save the city from this menace, even at the risk of capture. Lex instead ensures that Jordan and Celia are able to escape after the battle is over and their Sodality friends have wished them a fond farewell. Michelle "Feruga" Winston goes with them, promising to keep an eye on them for the Sodality and keep them out of trouble. She makes sure that any Ciem suits that weren't converted into Feruga suits are given back to Candi - along with some ideas on costumes for Candi's future children. Jordan and Celia eventually add another member to their fold: Chris "Purge-Flare" Kennal. Sodality of Florence Main article: Sodality of Florence The Sapphire Gang gains some lesser recruits, and begins operating them as a support staff or Jordan and Celia. They declare themselves their own modality. Michelle and Chris take an interest in each other briefly, but then decide not to remain a couple. However, they are frustrated by the fact that they cannot operate full-scale without SCALLOP being ordered by the government to pursue them. Their friends in the Sodality of Gerosha are limited in what they can do to protect them as well. However, Angelo "Cocklebur" Abrami brings the exiled Gerosha heroes into his fold to help him defend Italy from Phaletori threats. The Sodality of Florence is born, and receives a similar organization structure to its Gerosha counterpart. Jordan and Celia remain a modality of their own within Angelo's sodality. Michelle and Chris are each given their own modalities. It is in Italy that Jordan and Celia are finally able to legally wed, though their life of adventure gets in the way frequently of them leading normal married lives. The Italian government begins recruiting the Sapphire Gang periodically for special heist-related missions, thus allowing government personnel some much-needed relief. Celia's armor is frequently upgraded beneath her sack cloth, to deal with increasing amounts of danger she is in. ''Battle for Metheel'' See also: Sodality: Battle for Metheel Jordan and Celia, realizing what is at risk, join their friends in the Sodality of Gerosha to take down King Morzhuk and reclaim Metheel from the forces of darkness. They are brought over by Desulon to assist Shabika, Pilltar, and Strawberry. However, their involvement with the Florentine Sodality in a mission in Italy delays them getting involved as soon as they'd like to. The game proposal also relegates them to story cutscenes, with their gameplay existing only in 2-player versus mode. Apart from some espionage and sabotage, Taterbug does very little in Battle for Metheel that is story-relevant. ''Vindication'' prison time During season five of Sodality, Celia finds that protecting Jordan from being captured by SCALLOP means going to prison in his stead. Several years have passed since season 4, and it's now 2026. Since she is already wanted for some petty theft as Taterbug (and her role in the death of Jim Oisdaat), she turns herself over to Italy's equivalent organization to SCALLOP. They send her to Houston per her viewing of Jackrabbit's recorded message, so that she can turn herself in. She, Angelo, and Michelle find themselves saving the mayor of Houston from an Icy Finger terrorist attack on their way to the extraction point. They are cheered as heroes by the town, but SCALLOP officials arrive to arrest the three of them a short time later. Angelo informs the crowds not to worry; that all will be made right in due time. News coverage reveals that "Free Taterbug" fan clubs begin popping up, supporting a repeal of the Beliah Amendments and even the Kirby Act itself. They also call for Celia to gain a full pardon. SCALLOP initially intends to have Celia incarcerated at the SCALLOP Women's Containment Center wing set aside for Sodality members for the full duration of the six-month stretch of Beliah amendment hearings in Houston. She is assigned to a radio for assisting Jordan and Chris on comms, and even teaches Mingmei how to use a similar one to assist Shing. She is also brought before numerous court hearings and interviews with politicians and show anchors, each of them longing to know more about her. She uses the time to reconnect with her mother, who has been discovered as living in a homeless shelter. After the Icy Finger destroys the SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center, Houston officials have the entire SCALLOP program for the Sodality shut down. Lex Philippine lobbies for the Sodality members to get paroled, succeeding at securing parole terms and witness protection sponsor homes for all the men and all except five of the women. Marge is sent to a minimum security center to serve her remaining time for public intoxication quietly. Tabitha is sent to a juvenile prison along with her new friends, Tobias and Sarah. Tiffany Sterlie is sent to solitary confinement in a maximum security center, given the likelihood that a Navyrope Foundation affiliate might attempt a rescue. Celia and Mingmei are sent to Houston Women's Correctional for an additional two months, before Italian authorities ask for Celia back. She survives due to "Big Sister" Mingmei constantly watching her back for her. Other women in the facility grow envious of who will get to be the "lucky" one to "squash the Taterbug." In spite the horrors of their environment, Celia and Mingmei make enough friends amongst the guards to lobby to be let out and assist in defeating the Icy Finger and Cupric. They are allowed to do so on condition they wear tethers and report back to the prison when their missions are complete. They do so, even though they nearly get stranded on Phaelon during one mission. Celia is later informed of Mingmei's "execution," informed very quietly via Shaniqua Tamery that it was all a ruse to appease the politicians. Celia herself is sent back to Italy under house arrest for an initially undisclosed period of time. Her mother is allowed to live with her after some discussions with immigration officials. Jordan is encouraged to take time off from the Sodality of Florence to take care of his fiancee and soon-to-be mother-in-law. The Sapphire Gang rises again eventually, but primarily uses their gifts to perform missions approved of by the Italian government. They take pains to avoid traveling to Toklisana ever again, lest they should ever again be at risk of going to prison. Childbirth and retirement Jordan and Celia resume being the Sapphire King and Taterbug and work for that state carrying out special operations. They also aid Angelo's Sodality of Florence a number of times. Ten years in, however, and Celia discovers herself to be pregnant. Jordan retains his job as the Sapphire King; but Celia retires as Taterbug to stay home and raise Wally. Family tree Personality Celia tends to be shy, reserved, and timid; but is not incapable of throwing rebellious tantrums if pushed too far. She loves to keep a close network of friends and delights in making costumes and trying new things. She becomes addicted to the adrenaline rush of being Taterbug over time. In spite her conscience pangs and religious upbringing, Celia goes along with Jordan's criminal activities early on, ever longing for a way to set things right for the both of them. She has a strong sense of justice, and doesn't tolerate when the system treats dangerous sex offenders with apathy, as happened when Darius refused to discipline Oisdaat for raping prisoners. Given her inability to physically throw a punch with any credible force, Celia delights in using sabotage and distraction to punish enemies indirectly. She also tends to want to show gratitude toward those willing to protect her; but reserves judgment for those who maliciously disregard her needs. Her favorite song is "Cecilia and the Satellite" by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness. She also takes pride in knowing she was named after the character Celia Bradley from Disney's The Apple Dumpling Gang, as portrayed by actress Stacy Manning. Development Earlier versions Classic Gerosha In early drafts for Ciem 3, the Taterbug was a full time teenage rebel that Candi was trying to work with and reform. Candi is captured by Lloyd Kolumn before anything more can be done, and the whole Celia/Taterbug arc was abandoned. Comprehensive Gerosha Celia was later revised in Ciem: Condemnation as having been captured by Kolumn and his goons. She is executed in front of Candi, while screaming out penance for how she lived her life and placed on the chopping block in tears. Candi is immediately placed on that same block, with Kolumn taunting her by making her believe falsely that she's about to be next. Kolumn uses this as a ploy to have a drugged Candi be caught off guard on the day she is to be actually beheaded; and to demoralize Candi by having someone she cares about die in front of her. Candi herself is later beheaded, but survives because of Delusia's intervention. While Delusia sacrifices herself to use her powers to put Candi back together before Candi loses too much blood, and helps flood the facility; Celia's head is already delivered to the Hebbleskins' base on Metheel. Her body is tossed into the ocean. Candi, once saved and healed from her trauma, briefly takes time to mourn Celia's death before saving Kyle and Charlotte from drowning. Cataclysmic Gerosha For Sodality, Celia was completely re-imagined. She was made shorter, to seem younger, and becomes Taterbug much later on. She also becomes a friend of Candi rather than a problem child for Candi to attempt to reform. Visual representation ''Sims'' models Celia is rare in that due to the cancellation of of Ciem 2 and Ciem 3 before her artwork could even be addressed, she was created during the era when Dozerfleet webcomics were made in The Sims 2, yet never received a Sims 2 visual interpretation. Similar circumstances led to her not receiving an interpretation in The Sims 3 for Ciem: Condemnation. Instead, her first-ever Sims incarnation was in the form of her Sodality self. A variation of this was later made for The Sims 4 in 2014, although her Taterbug costume didn't translate over between games. Real-life models As of February of 2015, Celia is portrayed on the wiki using modified fan art from the stock account of British photographer and model Anabella Stanyer on DeviantArt. An offer was also made to YouTube user Kelsey Fang on February 25th of 2015 to portray Celia in a fan video if she wishes, in exchange for promotion on the Dozerfleet Web Network. She was chosen due to her visual similarity and due to her own experiences with a DUI citation, meaning she'd be able to relate to Celia's issues with being in jail. She never responded to the offer. See also * Sapphire King * Sodality of Gerosha * Sodality of Florence * ''Sodality'' * Jim Oisdaat * Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites * Celia's rap sheet External links * Bella Stanyer's Stock Account at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Beheaded females Category: Sodality Support Staff Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: SCALLOP agents Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Team Caged Dove